Greatest Of Memories
by onvy
Summary: CANCELED:READ BIO He was cold, uncaring, calculating and the all girls loved him. They adored him. They worshiped the ground he walked on. All except one. She was different, unatainable, spirited, innocent, beautifuland she would be his, no matter what.
1. Chapter 1: Understanding

Greatest of Memories 

By: Lastly

Genre: Romance/Angst/Humor/Alternate Universe

Prologue- 

**---------------**

"I-I don't understand! **Why**?!"

"Please, try to understand"

"I mean, we've been here for so long! Why are we going back now?"

"I know that you're upset by this Kagome, but please…"

Kagome Higurashi stayed silent, her sapphire eyes bright with unshed tears. Her mother, Suzuki, sat across from her. Her hands were folded neatly in her lap. Tension filled the large living room, making the two relatives uncomfortable. Kagome kept the tears at bay, though she ached to go to her room and cry her heart out. _–I don't understand…why are we moving now? I don't want to go back…there are too many painful memories there-_

Suzuki looked at her daughter with pain in her eyes. She knew the reason Kagome didn't want to move, she knew perfectly well. It broke her heart to see her only daughter struggle to hear her out. Suzuki knew what Kagome wanted to do. If she were in her position, she would want to do the same thing.

"Your Uncle Taijiya has passed away Kagome…" she was finally able to say gently. Kagome froze in complete shock.

Your Uncle Taijiya has passed away… Uncle Taijiya has passed away… Uncle Taijiya has… Uncle Taijiya… 

"W-what?" Kagome breathed out. Her favorite uncle who always wished her the happiest birthdays was gone. Her uncle who always had a ridiculously funny plan to make New Years the better than the year before wan gone. Her uncle who always snuck her some extra fortune cookies as the Chinese Restaurants was gone. Her uncle who helped her when…when…

Ms. Higurashi watched her daughters sparkling eyes film over. She hoped Kagome was going to be all right. She knew that she was strong. Kagome was strong enough to stop a bully from hurting her, strong enough to raise her younger brother when her mother was sick and couldn't move, strong enough to pick up the pieces of her heart when…

Kagome sat absolutely still. Her breath came out in quiet pants. She tried to process this new piece of information. Then it suddenly hit her. –_If-If Uncle T is gone than that means Sango is alone with Kohaku to take care of…-_ Her eyes widened in horror at her favorite cousin's tragic predicament.

"Mom! What about Sango?! And Kohaku?!" she asked urgently, breaking out of her daze. 

"That's why we need to move Kagome. Your cousins are too stubborn to come live with us, even after what happened." Suzuki said brushing a strand of hair behind her ear. She watched her daughter's emotions flit across her face. Finally, only one remained-understanding.

"Let's go as soon as we can."

**Author's Note:**

I hope this was a good chapter. Thanks for taking the time to read this! Bye!

"Ladidadida" – Regular

"-_Ladidadida_-" – Thoughts or muses


	2. Chapter 2: Hotdogs Mr Bob

Author's Note:

Hi everyone! I had no idea I was going to get so many reviews already! I was expecting about 3 but 6? Wow! I'm so happy that people liked it!

Well, Thank you for reading the story! I hope you enjoy it!

Not much action in this chapter but you never know what will happen in the next one.

To The Reviewers:

**Sunstar-1217**- I know, it was a little sad at first. But hopefully you liked this chapter. And yes! Of course S/K!

**AmayaSaria_- _**Thanks for the review!****

**Lady-Minh**- ::Blush:: Thanks! I tried to make the prologue sound interesting. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

**Butterfly Monkey Babe Of Doom**- Thank you!

**Haley**- Oi, hope you don't stab yourself on those pins. Here was your update!

**Tiatoter**- I'm glad you like the story!

****

Greatest Of Memories- Chapter One: Hotdog Mr. Bob 

**By: Lastly**

Genre: Romance/Angst/Humor/Alternate Universe

--------------------

"Kagome? Kagome! Will you **please** wake up already?"

"Ugh…go away. Gimme 'nother hotdog Mr. Bob…"

"**What the?!** Kagome! Wake up right now or so help me I'll…"

"Huh? Oi, I'm up! I'm up!" said Kagome drowsily. She slipped out of bed, walking slowly toward the hallway in need of getting to the bathroom to fully wake up. Sango just shook her head at her cousin's odd behavior. The beautiful 16-year-old high school student smirked and trailed after the lethargic girl. _–Sometimes I really wonder how Auntie H was able to live with Kagome for so long without strangling her-_ Sango mused.

A few weeks had passed since her relatives and moved in from Kyoto. Sango and Kohaku, in dire need of comfort from the passing of their father, warmly accepted them with open arms. She hadn't seen Kagome for a few months and badly needed a nice girl chat with her. Her younger brother however, was less enthusiastic. The cute freckled little boy hadn't meet Kagome or Souta for a few years, having a high fever when they had last visited. Now the little 9-year-old was somewhat uncomfortable with these new people. They had helped move the lack of belonging into the traditional looking house, giving them rooms of their own. Kagome's grandfather had moved in as well, going through some kind of cleansing ritual for the house before entering his own room. That had been amusing to say the least.

Sango stepped leisurely down the stairs, comforted by her odd relatives. They seemed to bring their old house a warm glow, one that she would treasure. She smiled as she watched her aunt cook a large breakfast for everyone. Kohaku was already helping out by setting the table and filling the cups with cool milk. Kagome's cat, Buyo, stretched lazily from atop the plush couch. He yawned widely, seemingly just waking up from sleep. Sango picked up the slightly over-weight cat, delighted as it started to purr. Kirara, her own cat seemed to get along well with him. 

"Good morning Sango! I hope you slept well last night," said the cheerful voice of her aunt. Sango just nodded happily as Ms. Higurashi set a delicious looking plate of pancakes and bacon in front of her. Kohaku got sausages and a few eggs instead, digging into the wonderfully cooked meal. Souta ran down the stairs, jumping into his seat last second and starting eating as well. Suzuki just laughed, patting the little boy on the head.

"Now where in the world is Kagome? She better be down soon or she'll be late for school." Sango's aunt said with mirth laced in her voice.

"I'm right here mom! Good morning!" Kagome said, happily sitting down. There seemed like no traces of the sleepy Kagome from earlier. She bounced to her seat, taking a chair next to Sango and dug into her own meal.

"Hurry up kids! Today's your first day of school! You wouldn't want to be late!" Suzuki said, waving her hands out in emphasis. Sango bit into a juicy Fuji apple, not bothering with the large plate of bacon and pancakes in front of her. She watched in amusement as Kohaku, Souta, and Kagome finished off their meal as fast as they could. Kagome sighed as she finished, smiling happily. They talked happily about anything. Excitement seemed to buzz inside the energetic boys. They talked about new video games and sports, not seeming to realize the girls stifling their giggles at the way they seemed to go on like girls.

"Alright then. That's enough you two. Sango will take you to school so you two be good!" Ms. Higurashi said, taking the plates away from the grade school boys. Souta and Kohaku immediately started whining and went to retrieve their bags. Sango left her seat swiftly, years of practicing the old art of Demon Slaying was evident in her everyday motions. Though demons were rarely hostile in these days of time, there were always the outlaw demons that couldn't be tracked by regular officers. The Taijiya family was famous for their intricate style of fighting and their successes after taking a case. Kohaku however, was still clumsy with his weapons and failed to truly **feel** the art.

"Bye Auntie H. I'll pick up them up after school. Bye!" Sango said, smiling gently as she rubbed the top of Kohaku's head. He only sniffed at her and slung his bag over his shoulder.

"Bye mom! See you later!" Kagome said, grabbing her own green bag. Souta and Kohaku already flew through the door, yelling a goodbye as they raced to the car.

---

"WOW! Sango! Your school is humongous!" Kagome commented loudly as her new school came into view. –_Wow! I can't believe how big this place is! It's bigger than three of my old house put together-_ She gazed from outside the convertablized (- It isn't a real word…) silver Toyota Camry. Her hair whipped around her face as they neared the school. Sango just laughed softly at her cousin whom seemed to be having a great time in her car.

As they got closer, throngs of people were seen gathered in little groups around the school. Kagome looked awed at such a great school, feeling slightly intimidated with the huge building structure.

"Come on Kagome! We'd better get your schedule before class starts!" Sango said, grabbing her cousin's hand and pulling her out of the car. Kagome got out without hesitation, still somewhat dazed with the size of the school. Sango just sighed in amusement and dragged her toward another building where she could only guess was the office.

"Hey Sango! _Sangooooo_! **Sango**!"

"Um, Sango. I think someone is calling you…" Kagome said, craning her neck back to see who was calling after her cousin.

"Kagome, is there a boy behind us calling for me?" Sango asked hesitantly. Her voice was laced with a tinge of annoyance as Kagome half turned to see.

"Yeah…"

"And does he happen to have black hair?"

"Yes…"

"Is it tied into a tail?"

"Yeah! How did you know?"

"Violet eyes? A gold hoop earring in his left ear?" she asked, blatantly ignoring Kagome's question.

"Wow Sango! Are you a physic or something?" Kagome asked Sango, awed. Sango just sighed and gave her a small smile. _–I wonder why we aren't stopping for the guy…-_ thought Kagome. Voicing her thoughts, Sango tensed. She only sped up toward the office building.

"Sango! Sango? Who is that _lovely_ maiden with you?"

Now Sango broke into run, Kagome still being dragged after her. The office was only a few meters away, Sango was bursting with hope of making it before…

"Ah! Sango, it is so nice to run into you!" said a voice behind her. A young man stood a few feet away, smiling innocently at the two girls. Sango let out an air of exasperation, letting go of Kagome. She just looked from her cousin to the handsome young man in front of her.

"Sango! It is heaven to see such beauty again! How I felt eternally doomed since the start of the vacation without your encompassing light in my presence!" he said, a heart-melting smile on his face.

Kagome could only watch as a nearly intangible shade of red settled on Sango cheeks before she scowled at the man. 

"Miroku Kubota! What do you want?" Sango said, seemingly annoyed.

"Why, just to see my lovely friend after such a loooong time!" he said, bowing slightly. Sango's scowl only darkened at him.

"Now, who is this bafflingly pretty young woman with you, my dear Sango?" Miroku asked, casting a devilish smile to Kagome. Kagome just smiled at him and held out her hand.

"I'm Kagome Higurashi, Sango's cousin, Mr. Kubota." She answered politely. Sango just started to laugh as Miroku looked at her oddly.

"Um, Kagome…How old do you think I am?" he asked her, feeling a bit ruffled.

Casting a small inconspicuous wink to Sango whom only smirked when she caught it, Kagome answered, "Why, around 25, **Mr. Kubota**." Miroku only spluttered, as Sango broke into another round of laughs. Kagome smiled at the two, the cogs in her head turning in realization of a new event.

She had a feeling that she would like it here.


	3. Chapter 3: Golden Gaze

Author's Note:

Hey everyone! Wow! I got so many reviews! I'm so happy! Yeah! Well, I hope this is a good update for everyone. I'm happy from all the encouragements! I'm glad you liked my story!

To The Reviewers:

Sliver-Blue-eyes- I'm glad you liked his last name. I was sitting in front of my computer for about ten minutes trying to think of something that sounded at least a little right… 

**Namiko-Daughter of Sekhmet**- Well, I hope you didn't wait too long! Here is the update!

**Lady-Minh**- ::Lastly turns into human tomato:: Wow! So many compliments! Thanks you so much for all your encouragements! Your such a great reviewer! Oi, and by the way, can you check up on my grammar mistakes for me? I'll email you the chapter and you can fix it up for me…tell me in your review if you want to do it or not!

**Wayfarer-redemption**- Here is the next chapter! I think it got up pretty soon! Hope you enjoy it!

**Tiatoter**- I'm glad to know that you thought the last chapter was funny. I hope you enjoy this one too!

**Alia**- Um…huh? I really couldn't understand your review…but I'll try to but some more details!

****

****

**Greatest of Memories**-Chapter 2: Golden Gaze

By: Lastly 

Genre: Romance/Angst/Humor/Alternate Universe

---------------

"Alright class, please settle down."

All the students returned to their assigned seats, quietly waiting for the announcements for the day. Ms. Runes got up from her seat, wrinkling her gray-blue skirt slightly. Her white blouse was cleaned and pressed, making her seem strict. Her aged face shown differently however. Tiny wrinkles on the sides of her eyes appeared when she smiled, making her seem jolly and wise. Her eyes sparkled with joy for teaching and love of children as she surveyed her class.

"Alright students, today is the first day of your junior year here at New Moon Highschool. I hope you all enjoy this class, for I believe I will. I see many familiar faces, but not many new ones…" the elderly teacher said, looking at her students closely, "actually! I only see one new face in my class! Goodness me!"

Ms. Runes laughs with mirth as she asked the single new student to come forward. Ebony hair cascaded past her shoulders in waves and a young girl walked foreword quickly.

"This is our new student, Kagome Higurashi. Please show her the respect and courtesy you show each other." Ms. Runes said, smiling kindly. Whispers spread throughout the classroom non-to-quietly. Kagome only smiled apprehensively as she stood in front of everyone. Sango only smiled encouragingly to her from the back row. Miroku, whom she got to know well over the twenty minutes she'd known him, waved and smiled.

"I hear she's Sango Taijiya's cousin from Kyoto…"

"**Blue** eyes? What kind of Japanese girl has **blue** eyes?"

"Wow, she's pretty cute."

"I bet Sesshoumaru is going to get _another _girl in his stupid fan club."

Now that one surprised her. Sesshoumaru? Who was that? And he had a _fan club_?! Kagome got lost in her thoughts, the mass of whispering people could no longer be heard as she contemplated this new piece of information. _–What kind of weirdo would have his very own fan club? That's freaky…-_ She was snapped back into reality when her new teacher's voice asked her a question.

"Kagome, do you have any hobbies?" Ms. Runes asked, smiling at her new student gently.

"Oh, um yeah! I'm pretty good at archery, and I like to swim and play sports. Uh…I also like competing…" Kagome said unsurely. She started toward her seat in between Sango and Miroku, a light blush settling on her cheeks. When the period ended, the whispers still didn't stop.

---

"So Kagome, what do _you_ think of New Moon so far?"

"Kagome thought for a little while, replaying the day so far. Miroku and Kagome were in art class, mixing paints to find the complimentary colors. Sango had study hall, leaving the two alone. Sango had been **very** hesitant with leaving Miroku with her, but they had to get to class. Kagome sat still next to her only new friend, mixing the paint clumsily.

"Well, I think this place it great!" Kagome said honestly with a smile. Miroku was very sweet to her, acting polite and friendly. _–I wonder why Sango doesn't want to Miroku and me to be alone…is it because she likes…OI!-_ Kagome broke out of her thoughts as she felt something warm inching lower and lower towards her bottom. Luckily enough, she was sitting so her bottom wasn't exposed, but that didn't mean that she didn't understand the intention. She followed the hand to a deep violet sleeve, which led up to…**MIROKU!**

WA---AP! SMACK! THUD! 

Kagome panted lightly as she watched the unconscious body of her friend fall to the ground. _–Now I see why Sango was acting oddly. Stupid lecher…-_ Everything was quiet as Kagome thought up wicked ways of hurting the perverted young man that lay on the floor with a black eye and rather large handprint on her cheek. A few seconds passed as tension drew slowly into the room before everyone broke out into loud whispers. The art teacher just shook her head and went back to helping other students paint.

---

"Wow! I can't believe it's lunch already! It's only been two periods!"

"Kagome! We're on block schedule remember?! That's why your other classes were so long!" exclaimed Sango, laughter dancing in her coffee brown eyes. Kagome just shrugged and grinned as they sat down. Miroku promised to get the two girls lunch in apology for his rude behavior back in class. Of course, this was after Sango nearly beat him to a pulp for touching Kagome. Kagome just laughed at the two, a knowing look in her eyes. Taking a large slurp of her soda, she surveyed the large cafeteria. Girls were packed with girls, boys were…well, they were everywhere. She noticed a young man walked directly towards her table, his long silver hair swaying behind him. His honey gold eyes roaming her ocean blue ones then abruptly cut away.

"Hey Sango." The handsome boy said in a deep tone.

"Oh, hey Inuyasha! I haven't seen you for a while." Sango answered with a slight smile. Kagome just looked curiously from the longhaired boy to her cousin. _–I wonder who this is? What cute doggy ears!_-

"Inuyasha, this is my cousin, Kagome. Kagome, this is Inuyasha, an old friend." She said, noticing Kagome's curious look. Her cousin just smiled delightfully and waved. Inuyasha just stared at the ocean blue eyed girl. _–Kikyo?- _

"Hi Inuyasha!" she said cheerfully. He snapped out of his daze, looking at the girl. No, this wasn't Kikyo. Kikyo had brown eyes and longer hair…a lighter shade that wasn't so wavy. She also didn't smile at **him** anymore…

"Hello---o?" the girl asked him in a sing-song voice, waving a hand in front of his face to get his attention. A smile threatened to break out at her innocent gesture. She was a beauty, so innocent looking. 

"Yo." He said gruffly, effectively hiding the smile. He watched her out of the corner of his eye, looking on to see her eyes fell slightly before they sparkled again in understanding. Sango just sighed in irritation at Inuyasha's rock impersonation. She had known the half-demon for 10 years, meeting him through her life-long friend, Miroku. When they had first met, they had broke out into a fight because he had called her a stupid wench. He ended up getting a black eye and teeth marks on his little dog-ears while she only had a busted lip and a large bruise on her arm. From then on, they had a grudging respect for each other and became close friends.

"Hey Inu. What's up?" Miroku asked, balancing three lunch trays and setting them down expertly. Kagome smiled and clapped. Miroku bowed, playing along in the sudden game. Kagome broke out into a few laughs as Sango wrote 7.5 on a napkin and held it up with a yawn.

"Thank you, Miroku!" Kagome said, taking out an apple slice from it's little plastic bag. Popping one in her mouth, she nearly choked as Sango started cramming a few hundred apple sliced down Miroku's throat. He must have let his wandering hand wander a little too south of the safety zone. Inuyasha yelled at Miroku for being such a lecher and just laughed at him. Kagome ended up having to help Miroku get away from Sango as Inuyasha held her cousin back, apple slices flying from her hands.

_-I'm so glad that I've got such great friends already-_ Kagome thought, a warmness settling in her soul. Perhaps her new friends were just what she needed. She just grinned happily as she watched Inuyasha loose his hold on Sango. Miroku ran for his poor life as Sango threatened him with vivid pictures of torture.

Unknown to little group, a different pair of calculating gold eyes watched the scene unfold. Amusement flickered in the metallic yellow depths before a blanket of ice replaced it. _–An odd girl…perhaps she is what I seek…-_

TBC


	4. Chapter 4: Who really is this girl?

Author's Note:

Oi! Thanks to all of you who reviewed. I feel a little better but my nose feels likes someone crammed sausages in it. It is NOT a wonderful feeling. Ah, well? Anyways. I decided to try and update so you, the fans, would praise me so I could have control over your brains and  attempt to take over the world! Moohoohahahahahahaha! I'm kidding. Well, on with the next section!

To the Reviewers:

**Lady-Minh- **::bows down and worships thee:: Thank the lordly lords! Lady Minh, you are such a lifesaver! Woo! I hope you find this chapter up to what your expectations! I live to please and please to live. How come you are just so stinking nice?! n_n

**Dark Topaz-** Heh, I am not exactly feeling like I'm queen of the world {of which I should be once I take over your brain} but the story isn't going to write itself!

**Shorty40/Crystal-** I'm not sure about Inuyasha yet. I have to say that I like S/K pairings more. It's a lot of fun to see how two totally different personalities clash. Hope you enjoy this one!

**Kousagi-chan-** Wow! People are so nice to me O.o? I'm so happy people want me to feel better! Yay! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Sesnaru-** Thank you so much! I'm glad you find it funny? I'm not really sure if there is much humor. But I'm thrilled to know you enjoy it! Thanks a lot!

**Tiatoter-** I'm slowly but surely recovering! I know it's kinds stupid but I hope to go to Big Bear Mountain for Christmas, even IF I'm sick. I haven't seen a decent amount of snow for 3 years! Hope you enjoy!

**Sliver-Blue-Eyes- **I know it sucks…:sigh:: awe well! Thanks for the smile! 

**Vy Ngo- **I'm feeling better, thanks for caring!

**Arys-** I'm very glad to know you think this is funny! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

If you could wish yourself to never be sick, I recommend you to do it. It was great when you got the cold or flu during grade school, but now? ugh. I have to miss classes and get swamped with homework! blah. I sleep lightly now! When the heck did this happen?! I slept through ambulance sirens, 4 small earthquakes, and cold water being spilled slowly onto my stomach {which did not feel good after I woke up}. Sleeping light sucks?

Just in case you all didn't know, I live in sunny California! I've NEVER been on an airplane and the longest I've been on a boat was for 2 hours. Yes, I'm such a home person but you must love it. I've been to Utah once. It was cool but I was 6 and ate bad snow so I ended up being sick for the entire time we stayed.  
Lets just stay away from that or I'll drag on for 2 eternities.

** ^_^**

**-- IMPORTANT NOTE!!!**

Guess what! Lastly got an editor! Wahoo! Lady-Minh, a reviewer who always reviews, decided to help me out by editing my grammar mistakes and blah things like that! Yay! So remember, I'm not the only person writing this story! It's now a Lastly and Lady-Minh story! 

**Greatest of Memories**- Chapter 3: Who really is this girl?

By: Lastly & Lady-Minh 

Genre: Romance/Angst/Humor/Alternate Universe

-------------

"Oi! Kagome! Wait up!" The young girl didn't notice her being called to, so she continued walking across the street.

"Kagome! Kagome!"

"Huh?" A young girl dressed neatly in a navy sweater and a long khaki skirt turned around. The handsome young man calling her name was jogging to catch up to her.

"Oh! Hey Miroku!" She said happily as the student finally caught up to her, schoolbooks in hand. 

Together, they walked leisurely toward the large school building in which they attended. It had been a week since Kagome was introduced to Miroku and Inuyasha. So far, all had gone well and Kagome found herself liking her new school a lot more than she expected. Kagome's cheerful and enthusiastic nature drew people toward her.

"So where is Sango?" Miroku asked, turning his attention to Kagome. Kagome's cheerful face grew to a knowing smile when Miroku asked this. She loved how cute her friends acted, the amusement made her entire being light up. With a lazy smile, she simply shrugged her shoulders and walked on peacefully. Miroku blinked, deciding he didn't like the sudden gleam in her bright blue eyes. He thoughtfully watched her, wondering what she could be thinking about.

Miroku had befriended Kagome with no trouble. He enjoyed her calming aura and gentle smiles. She, somewhat, reminded him of a sister he had never been gifted with. 

Though their friendship had gotten bumpy after his infamous 'wandering' hand had met her lower backside, they were able to become fast friends. Inuyasha on the other hand, continued to insult Kagome, but he tolerated her presence more than most. Though he wasn't a generally friendly guy, he seemed to be more at peace with the sapphire-eyed student. -_It must be because of Kikyo. When will he understand that-?_ Miroku's thoughts were cut off when Kagome cried out for him.

"Miroku! Watch-" She tried to warn but was a second too late.

BUNK! Thud! 

"Oh! Miroku are you all right!?" Kagome asked. Although she sounded concerned there was a slight hint of amusement in her voice. Miroku lay unmoving beside the rather large telephone pole he had bumped (head first) into, twitching occasionally. 

Kagome leaned over to get a good view of his face. A nasty bruise started to form in the middle of his forehead, not to mention his red nose. Kagome winced as she traced her hand up to her own forehead as if to find a bruise of her own. -_He's definitely going feel that later!_- She thought with pity.

Something warm pressed against her rear, making her squeak in surprise. Her eyes narrowed as she glared at the lecher, whose face seemed to have changed to one with a large innocent grin. 

All feelings of pity vanished as she brought down her fist to his head, causing him to gain another large bruise. 

"Miroku, when will you ever learn?!" Kagome said exasperatedly as she started to drag him toward the school by the feet. People stared oddly at the two students. You don't see a young girl towing an unconscious boy to school everyday. Kagome seemed to be ignoring the fact that Miroku's head was hitting numerous amounts of things such as curbs, trashcans, and a few mailboxes. It was an odd scene to say the least.

---

"Sango! Help!" cried out Kagome as she spotted her dark haired cousin among the mass of bodies who stood in front of the school.

Sango turned around and paused as her eyes took in the sight in front of her. She just stared for a good five minutes before bursting out in peals of laughter.

Kagome's hair had been somewhat messed up on her way there, her sweater was now crooked, and her expression early said that she was tired of pulling a body around with her. 

Miroku was, in two words, _screwed up_. His hair that was usually neatly kept in a tail had come loose making his hair come out into tangles full of twigs and grass…Kagome must have dragged him through the school-front yard. His dark shirt that was now soiled with dirt stains rode up, showing a white sleeveless undershirt, which held a few mud stains too. He seemed to have been dragged through hell itself. His face held two bruises, while the top of his head held a great amount of bumps, probably from the steps Kagome hauled him up. 

 Kagome dropped Miroku's feet as she yanked him up the last few steps, catching up to Sango. She bent over, trying to catch her breath. -_Miroku weighs a ton!- _When she finally gained her composure she looked up to see Sango still laughing. She became a little frustrated.

"Sango! Stop laughing and help me get him inside! He isn't exactly the lightest person in the world you know!" Kagome said grumpily. Sango's laughs died after another moment and she rushed toward her cousin to help assist her pull Miroku to their first class. When they got there, they roughly threw Miroku in his seat and took their own seats. A few minutes later study hall began. 

---

Liquid gold eyes watched the unusual scene. His interest in the human named Kagome continued to grow ever since the first day he saw her. She appeared to not even know him and if she did, shouldn't she be at his feet, worshiping him like all the other females in the school?  He decided the blue-eyed female should be giving him her attention. All of his life he would be given the attention of EVERY girl that laid eyes on him, but she seemed different. He found it odd that she was able to ignore him like she did. He was, after all, prince of the Western Lands! He owned this part of the country, because of his heritage. Everyone knew that: the girls, the guys, even the teachers! Yet this girl seemed like the only one without the knowledge of this information or chose to disregard it.

A regal figure stood up swiftly out of his seat. The girls immediately swarmed around him, trying to get his attention. They nauseated him to no end. They fawned over him, while telling him countless times how handsome he was. He heard it all. He was disgusted with the demon females as well as the humans.

He decided to ignore the clutchy pack of girls around him and walked toward the young lady who was laughing peacefully with Taijiya. His long, silver mane trailed after him, illusioned as curtain of silk. The light coming from the class windows made his pale skin glow as he narrowed his eyes at the girl whom, he was sure, would be bowing at his feet in a matter of minutes. Taijiya didn't present as a problem for him. He had known her since his childhood, meeting her through of his half brother, Inuyasha. He had, as his brother, come to respect the girl (though not as violently as his idiot sibling had). He stopped behind the raven-haired girl, whom still didn't seem to sense his presence.

As though on que, the girl called Kagome stiffened before him, raising her face upward instead of turning around to face him. Sesshoumaru was paralyzed in surprise.

Her eyes were intense with emotion and compassion. _Yes, she is different._ He thought. She still seemed to not know who he was. She was looking him in the eyes, which no one had ever dared to do. 

Sesshoumaru had only one question that stopped all other thoughts…_Who **really** is this girl?_

TBC

(Yay!!!!! My first chapter in which I wrote with the help of a dear reviewer, Lady-Minh. This chapter is for you Lady-Minh! ^_^)


	5. Chapter 5: Time Can Only Tell

Author's Note:

n_n!!! This was great! I love all the reviews! ::_Lastly runs around and revels in the glory_:: Yay! I'm glad people like my story! I can't believe my story is so liked. I guess I've been getting better. 

To The Reviewers:****

**Divine Discontent- **I'm glad to catch your eyes with this story! Enjoy!

**Haruka3- **Thank you very much!

**Kitsune-sama7- **O.O WOW! I'm so glad you like this story! I know so many other Sess/Kag fictions that make mine seem like a wilted weed compared to the roses! Thanks! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Butterfly Monkey Babe Of Doom-** ;-D Hope you enjoy!

**Lady-Minh- **Oi, you're so welcome! I'm glad to be working with you! I hope you find this story up to your standards! J

**Demonswty- **Thanks! Here's the update you wanted! Hope you enjoy it!

**Sliver-Blue-Eyes-** Hehe, Miroku is my comic relief! Hope you enjoy!

**Dark Topaz-** Don't wait too long to read this update!

**LadyHeartKnight- **I think chapter six it good. But I'll let you decide!

**Tiatoter-** Of course he's in the story! He's one of my favorite characters!

**TwilightSuzuka8890-** Here's your wonderful update!

**UnlovedBandNerd- **I'm happy to know you like this! I hope you come to read and enjoy!

Wow! I got so many reviews for this chapter! If you guys keep this up, I'm going to blush! n_n! Oi, I'm sorry to say but I'm not going to be able to update very often. I hope to get another chapter up at least once a week. Luckily, winter break is around the corner so I can update as much as I like. But afterward I might not be able to do so often. High school isn't very easy, being a freshman sucks? But it's all good to know that I'm finally being counted as a semi-adult. 

I hope you all enjoy this update!

****

**Greatest of Memories- Chapter 5:**** Time Can Only Tell**

Edited by: Lady-Minh 

By: Lastly

Genre- Romance/Angst/Humor/Alternate Universe 

----------------------

"Hello?"

"…"

"Excuse me?"

A young, dark haired girl sat in her seat with her eyes looking upward at the tall elegant demon that stood behind her, looking down with a criticizing gaze. 

Books lay strewn across the dark wooden table where a dark haired and a young man watched the two with an intense stare. Tension grew thick in the air around the demon and girl.

The other occupants around the table took no notice of the scene as they continued on with their daily business. A young student coughed as he settled down to read a book at the far end of the table. Another student tapped away furiously on the computer, obviously in a hurry to get an assignment done.

-_Gold_- was all Kagome could think. -_He has golden eyes like Inuyasha. Beautiful…-_

"Um, hi. You got something on your face." Kagome said politely, poking her own cheek in emphasis. Surprise flickered in the gold steel gaze before it vanished to be replaced by cool indifference. Kagome shivered as she watched the glowing orbs in surprise. They changed so quickly it was as if the emotion would be foreign to those eyes.

The stranger's gaze hardened into a mild glare as he looked over the student that sat so leisurely before him. -_So this is the girl that everyone seemed so interested in? She doesn't see like anything, though, I have to admit that there is something about her that's different. -_ Movement made his steely gaze shift onto the pony-tailed boy sitting across from Kagome. Miroku shifted uncomfortably as Sesshoumaru nodded once toward the violet-eyed student before looking at Kagome once again. 

She just shifted slightly under the calculating look and pulled herself forward to get out of her seat. When she stood, she came to about his chin level. She leaned in, reaching up with her left hand and swiped that "something" off his face from earlier. She then presented her other hand between herself and the tall student.

"Hi! I'm Kagome Higurashi." She said cheerfully, smiling lightly. 

Gold eyes watched her every movement. _-How can she show so much in a simple smile? Who really is this girl? No female can capture my attention like this. She is not as stunning like some of the woman I've seen. I have seen much lovelier woman who are models and even actresses. So what seems to draw me to this mere child? Let alone, human!?-_ The man thought as he looked into her endless blue eyes.

"I am Sesshoumaru." He said cliptly in introduction. He had hoped, no, **expected** her to gasp in surprise of standing so near the prince of the western lands. To be shocked that **the **Sesshoumaru was standing before her. He could practically smell the blush that would settle on her cheeks and feel the tremor that would course through her body.

But to his surprise she casually murmured, "I'm pleased to meet you Sesshoumaru! I hope we can be good friends."

The stony mask which prevented others from seeing his true self slipped for a second, letting all see the shock that ran through him instead of the girl. The emotion was suppressed immediately as a frown tugged his pale pink lips. What was _wrong_ with this girl? Why did she not kneel in front of him and kiss at his feet like so many others had done. He wanted to _smell_ the fear that **should** have come off of her in waves from being so close to a powerful demon. _Why_ did she not praise him?!

Miroku nearly combusted in laughter, as he watched the dramatic scene unfurl. Who would have thought that little simple minded, little Kagome would impact the great Lord Sesshoumaru enough to make his icy face drop (though it was only for a moment)? He watched as Kagome stood a few feet away from one of the most respected demons in the world, with a comfortable smile and innocence radiating off of her being. And to think that Sango had gone to the **bathroom** when all this was taking place! Just the thought made him peal out in another round of laughter. 

Kagome, startled not by the powerful demon, but by her friend, looked toward Miroku with confused eyes. Amusement and happiness danced in the startlingly blue orbs as she chuckled lightly at him. She sat down comfortably in her wooden seat as she pulled out a chair for Sesshoumaru. He just looked at her, stunned once again, before his mask slipped on. This only made Miroku laugh harder and fall out of his seat. 

Kagome noticed that the tall, graceful student that she met merely a few minutes ago did not sit down. She looked up into his cold gaze unflinchingly. She gestured to the soft wooden chair next to her and smiled gently, obviously asking him to take a seat. She laughed lightly as she watched Miroku roll on the floor, laughing hard enough to draw tears from his eyes. She didn't know what was so funny but was amused beyond words at his behavior. 

Sesshoumaru just stared at the girl whose laugh was light and pleasant to his sensitive ears. She did not seem to want to be his friend out of greed, as his male companions did. She did not bat her thick eyelashes at him or giggle in an annoyingly high voice to try and snag him as a mate.

No, she wasn't like any of that. Something about this girl was off and he was determined to find out. He regained his composure and took the seat next to her, extracting another warm smile from her before turning back to Miroku whom was trying to collect his bearings.

Yes, he would figure out why she seemed to draw him toward her. This was no spell for he would have smelled it as it was cast. This seemed so natural for him, to be sitting close to the raven-haired girl. It seemed that Lady Fate had something in store for them, but what? Time could only tell…

TBC

Woohoo! Got this one done! Got Lastly! Its your birthday! :-D --- Anywho, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Lady-Minh did a freakishly great job at editing this chapter so drop a message to her! I'm willing to do requests if it seems logical enough with the way the story is going!

At her request, next chapter will have some action in it. I know this one was a tad too short, but hey! Schoolwork ain't exactly the easiest thing for a brand new frosh. 

I'd like to shout a special thanks to Lady-Minh, Tiatoter, and Butterfly Monkey Babe Of Doom! They've been supporting this little writer since chapter one! Yay!

SPECIAL NOTE FOR ALL REVIEWERS AND PEOPLE WHO JUST READ MY STORY AND NOT SAY ANYTHING ABOUT IT:

A friend of mine asked for me to do a little Christmas special as 1-3 chapters. I wasn't too sure if you guys would like it. Please tell me if you think it is a good idea or a bad one. I'll declare my decision in the next chapter! Thank you all for the great reviews!!!

You see that button right down there?    ↓ Click it!!!


	6. Update

"Oh Kagome, I love you dearly. Ignore my weird, cold ways."

"Oh Sesshoumaru, I love you too! Let's elope!"

And thus, Sesshoumaru and Kagome get married, have 11+ kids, and live happily ever after.

* * *

For those who have been hoping this was a real chapter, I apologize. Please look at my bio for more information but this story is officially closed. Anyone who is interested in continuing this however, please email me- the link on my bio page should work. Thank you, and I apologize for my late update. 


End file.
